


Aberdeen

by Python07



Series: 5 People Who Care if Richard Woodhull Lives or Dies and 1 Who Doesn’t [4]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aberdeen's faith, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aberdeen: the servant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberdeen

Aberdeen was up with the sun. Her morning duties included preparing a simple breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit for all the servants and afterwards she shooed them out for their duties. Then she prepared a larger meal of eggs, bacon, and tea for the family and guests (even if said guests were foisted upon them by the British government).

Next, she cleared the table and took care of the dishes. Then it was time for the washing. She was outside, hanging the laundry on the line, when she saw movement through the window to Richard’s private study on the second floor.

She frowned in thought. It couldn’t be Richard as he didn’t have the strength to stand yet. And all the other men were gone from the house.

She left the rest of the laundry in the basket and went inside. She had to walk past the main room to get to the staircase. She stopped at Richard’s quiet voice.

“That’s good, little man. We’ll have you walking and talking yet. Your father will be so proud.”

She looked in to see little Thomas standing by his grandfather’s good side. Thomas’ tiny hand clutched Richard for support. In his other, he had a tiny solider figure and was using Richard’s chest for his battleground. Richard had his hand gently behind the boy so he wouldn’t fall.

Aberdeen smiled. “Sir?” she asked quietly. 

Richard didn’t take his attention from Thomas. “We’re fine for the moment, Aberdeen. I woke up to find him here. Would you see where his mother’s got to?”

Aberdeen nodded and turned away. She quietly climbed the stairs. She went down the hall and found the door to the study door slightly ajar.

Aberdeen peeked in to find Mary sitting at Richard’s desk. Mary was reading some papers. She kept furtively looking around. 

Aberdeen frowned. She waited until Mary finished her reading and started going through the desk again before she nudged the door slightly with her foot. The door didn’t so much as creak but Mary’s head jerked up anyway. Mary’s cheeks flushed. “Aberdeen,” she squeaked.

Aberdeen stepped inside and stopped. She looked at Mary, calmly and respectfully. She clasped her hands in front of her.

“I know what this looks like.” Mary hastily put the papers away and closed all the drawers. She didn’t meet Aberdeen’s gaze. “But we should be prepared for the worst. Abraham doesn’t have the stomach to look for Father’s will so I decided that I would do it.”

Aberdeen tilted her head to the side as she continued to silently study Mary.

Mary rubbed her hands together. Her eyes darted everywhere in the room except to look at Aberdeen. “I also wanted to get some sense of the household finances. Father is going to be laid up for a while. I thought I could help.”

Aberdeen’s eyes narrowed. Her lips pressed into a thin line. However, she still said nothing.

Mary chewed her bottom lip. “Aberdeen, please say something.”

“What do you want me to say, Ma’am?” Aberdeen asked formally.

Mary deflated in her seat. “Say that you understand. Say that you’re not thinking of me as some kind of vulture right now.”

Aberdeen’s tone didn’t change and her face was a neutral mask. “As you said. You wanted to be prepared for the worst.”

Mary jumped to her feet and started pacing. She wrung her hands. “The thought of losing Father horrifies me. I have lost too many people that I love too early. He may be though the worst of it, but there could still be infection and he could still leave us.”

Aberdeen simply watched Mary’s agitated movements.

Mary stopped abruptly and faced Aberdeen. “Do you want to know what he plans for you in his will?”

Aberdeen shook her head. “No.”

“Why?”

“I will wait until the Lord chooses to take him and that is not now.”

Mary looked at Aberdeen plaintively. “But how do you know?”

Aberdeen gave a small smile. “God would not take him in such a way, with a coward’s bullet, not when he is needed here,” she answered, without a hint of doubt. She inclined her head respectfully and started backing out. “He sent me to find you. He’s in no condition to look after Thomas.”

Mary followed after her. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Only if it becomes necessary,” Aberdeen answered smoothly.

“I…” Mary tried but nothing else came out. She trailed a step behind Aberdeen down the stairs. She kept her head down.

The two woman parted at the base of the staircase. Mary went to collect Thomas while Aberdeen went back to the kitchen. By the time Aberdeen returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a cloth, Mary and Thomas were no where to be seen.

Aberdeen knelt at Richard’s side. His skin was flushed and sweat dotted his forehead. His eyes were closed. His breathing was heavy but he managed a pained smile. “Look at what ten minutes of Thomas has done to me.”

“You were recently shot, Sir. I would think that is to be expected,” Aberdeen replied dryly.

Richard let out a puff of laugher and then winced. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Aberdeen pressed the cool cloth to his forehead. She chuckled. “I’ll try not to.”

Richard sighed in relief. “You really are an angel, Aberdeen.”


End file.
